DESCRIPTION: The goal of this SBIR is to produce and test a specially enhanced video and accompanying resource pamphlet about living with low vision. The program is targeted to the 1.7 million older adults with low vision due to age-related macular degeneration (ARMD), the most common non-reversible cause of low-vision. Unfortunately, many of these older adults are unaware of low vision services, devices, and sample behavioral changes that can facilitate daily functioning and improve quality of life. Eye care professionals who diagnose the problem are often unaware of theses services and devices and therefore do not refer patients. The vast majority of available educational materials are geared towards those who are totally blind and do not teach strategies useful to people with residual vision. The work of Phase I included the development of program content and a script treatment for the video; production and review of a prototype segment of the video; and development of plans for production and evaluation of the program. The Phase I Aims are to 1)produce the enhanced 30 minute enhanced video and resource pamphlet; )conduct an effectiveness evaluation of the program; and 3)arrange for the distribution of the program. Innovative features of the program include: the enhancement techniques to facilitate viewing; use of a "virtual home" to illustrate environmental adaptations; use of the theory of cognitive restructuring to guide video content; and a focus on needs of family members as well as persons with low vision. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 1.7 million Americans have ARMD low vision. Distribution outlets include ophthalmologists, individuals, vision advocacy, rehabilitation clinics and the National Eye Health Education Program. In addition, two commercial distributors of educational materials for people disabilities (Aquarius Productions and Leo Media) as well as the Macular Foundation, a national advocacy organization.